


Night out

by Follow (Scheska)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheska/pseuds/Follow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] As his friends joined the dance, laughing and shouting nonsense, he neared the man that was still beckoning him to approach. When he was close enough, he noticed the guy’s eyes under the hood, smiling as much as his mouth [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> \- A bit of OCness ahead
> 
> \- Sloppy oneshot (with a little intro)
> 
> \- English is not my first language
> 
> \- Hope you like?

“I hope someone goes up that stage and heats things up” his friend said as he waited for him to finish fixing his hair.

“Why don’t _you_ go up there and ‘ _heat things up_ ’?” he asked while exiting the bathroom.

“Nah, I’d scare them off”

He scoffed “Yeah right”

“Shut up and move your asses” his other friend clapped his hands “Come on, there are discounts until 2am only”

“Gosh, you’re such a cheapstake” he accused.

“You bet I am, I have to pay for your drinks tonight so you’ll do as I say. Now move!”

“Not my fault you don’t know where to place your bets” he shrugged.

“Yeah, don’t remind me” his friend retorted grumpily.

“Ah, come on, I’m sure we’ll have a great night” he tried to pump the mood a little.

“I’ll buy it when I see it”

“Oh, you’ll see, a pretty girl to each of us, how does that sound?”

Both his friends snorted.

“Of course that’d be a great night to you” the first one said.

“Well of course, how else?”

“You can have a blast without bringing a chick home, you know?” the second one added.

He clicked his tongue “May work for you but not me. Come on it’s like the cherry on top!”

“Don’t be so thick, dammit!”

“What? Wanna bet on it?”

“Oh, no, you’re not hooking me up on another stupid bet” his friend shook his head and headed to the door.

“Suit yourself” he shrugged as he followed the other two guys out.


	2. Night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Names are not mentioned until past half the oneshot, be warned.
> 
> \- A little drunk!finite ahead.

The beat of the loud music vibrated deep inside him, the people all around was moving along, some slow and teasing, others fast and energetic. Drinks up in the air, feet stumbling and kicking, hips swinging and the thick air dampened in human heat, all of it mixing into the well-known, obscured ecosystem of the night club.

Some scarcely dressed ladies threw lusty glances at him, a wink hidden under the dark, glossy curtain of hair, a subtle kiss blow his way, a pronounced swing of curvy hips bumping against his side. Oh how he loved the attention, the confident smirk on his face said it all. He winked back, threw a kiss in return, and slid a ghostly hand over the moving waist as he passed by.

He made his way through the moving bodies, caring little about the people surrounding him and taking only the pleasure of knowing they _wanted_ him. His feet dragged him along the music, his head moving with the rhythm, his third or fourth drink already emptied and his mood brightening. The little stage at the back was barely standing out; the lights, flickering in a crazy, almost convulsive succession of colors and movements, didn’t focus on it very much but it was not needed, the people knew that anyone going up there was ready to give something out, throw any regards away and entertain the crowd with their intoxicated enthusiasm.

Tonight was no exception, there were a few girls going all out up there, the deep cheers of several guys encouraging them to keep it up, the sour faces of some other girls denoting disapproval or sheer envy.

“You going to the stage?” the forced yet muffled voice of his friend called from behind him.

“Doesn’t hurt to check it out” he yelled back over the deafening music.

“They’re already leaving” his friend said, signaling with his head to the girls descending back to the dance floor.

He shrugged and kept moving. Someone would go up soon enough.

“You think there’ll be some fun tonight?” his other friend asked from his side.

“I hope so” the first one said, as they made themselves comfortable (as much as they could with people moving and pushing all around them) at a convenient spot.

Yeah, he didn’t really care much for the fun they were talking about. He preferred to watch the ladies go wild up there, catching the eyes of some of them and make them dance for him and him only. He knew he could do that, he had done it countless times already. But what the other two were talking about wasn’t that kind of fun but the more competitive one. A dance battle of the sorts, sometimes those happened, spontaneously enough. Someone got up the wooden platform and danced too well for their own good; the someone else took it personally and went right after to raise the level, to place a bet. It could go on as long as the people were up to it, the crowd’s interest always playing a heavy factor.

“Let the girls have fun” he said to them as he watched a new duo stumble up the steps, half full glasses in their hands and giggling under the music.

“Well, not that I complain” his friend shrugged with a smirk.

As the music blasted and changed, one of his friends went to get more alcohol, some ladies approached them, some acquaintances popped up from the crowd and lingered around to try catch the attention of the girls, but left soon enough after getting the message that they wouldn’t be able to. The alcohol came by, the ladies stayed around, they started to dance a little, the catchy music pulling at their limbs and pumping the rhythm though their veins. He didn’t realize that there was a group of guys up in the stage, the expectant cheers of the females around encouraging some sort of show. It wasn’t until the sound of excited surprise erupted from their surroundings that they looked up to see what was going on.

“Oh, seems like tonight’s on” one of his friends said enthusiastically.

He groaned. A dance battle was approaching, the dudes up there were dancing their hearts out and they were doing quite well if he had a say.

“Come on, you end up enjoying it too in the end” the other one said, patting his back with too much force.

That was also true. He complained at first, having himself deprived of the uninhibited, seductive dancing of the girls that went up there for the only reason of turning some guys on, but he had to admit that watching some actual dance moves quickly built interest in him, especially when things got heated up and you actually started to root for a certain group or dancer, watching them look at you and practically dedicate their performances to you and anyone who cheered for them.

The group ended their dance, fist bumps and clasping hands signaling their conclusion, and stepped back with the cheers of the people. He himself clapped a little, his head nodding in a gesture of composed appreciation as his two friends yelled behind him. Once the sounds of encouragement died down, the expectation lifted in the air like a cloud. It was the moment that decided if this was going to become something past a good performance or it just died there, the time for a contestant to take up the challenge.

The girls that were with them didn’t seem to care much about it and immediately went back to try to create some conversation. He indulged them, smiling and subtly sliding his hand around the waist of the one he found prettier, but only wanting to stop the socializing as he didn’t care for it all that much. He nodded here and there, not really listening what she was saying, partially because of the loud music and partially because he really didn’t give a fuck. He kept on sipping from his drink, third, fifth, he couldn’t quite remember, and started darting his sight around as he slowly lost interest in his temporary companion.

“Oh, there, there!” a push on his shoulder brought him back to his friends and the void stage.

Three guys were climbing up, the people shouting in relish as this could probably mean another good show off of dancing skills and, therefore, a competition ahead.

“Oh well” he sighed “There goes my hopes for pretty girls shaking their bums for me”

A soft slap to his arm reminded him of the girl he was talking to. He merely shrugged it off, that’s how it was. He didn’t know if she had left or if they lingered around, he put his attention in the stage as he was already getting into the mood for cheering and shouting for someone he felt like supporting.

The guys up there were talking to each other, heads bumping close, while the crowd urged them to do something. He couldn’t see their faces, as each of them had a hood over their heads. Two of them had hooded sleeveless t-shirts, the third one a black hoodie. He didn’t understand how he stayed put under it with the high temperature that swarmed the club, even worse if he was about to dance.

“Come on!” one of his buddies yelled.

“Start already!” the other one joined.

He scoffed at them, but after a minute he decided to be annoying as well, just for the heck of it “Are you going to do anything at all?!” he shouted at the three guys.

He wasn’t the only one, the majority of the public was trying to coax the men up there to do something, some cheering for them, some yelling like he just had, but when _he_ butted in, one of them, the one in black, turned to him and even when he couldn’t see his eyes, he knew he was watching him. Caught off guard, he faltered a little before taking advantage of it.

“Come on! Show what you’ve got!” he insisted, opting to be a little friendlier.

The guy smiled one-sidedly, a smirk you could say. He wasn’t sure what to make out of it, but he felt strangely accomplished to have elicited such a clear, pointed reaction from him. The guy nodded at him and then clapped his hands a few times, making the movement rather exaggerated as if trying to coax him into following his lead. He felt a surge of excitement run through his veins, whether it was because he had achieved what the rest of the crowd hadn’t or because the guy was directing all his attention to him, he couldn’t know. He smiled at the man on the stage and clapped along, the smirk on the other guy turned into a full smile and nodded at him again. For some reason it prompted him to clap harder, his hands up above his head, and in no time, his show of encouragement spread all over the people and the whole crowd was cheering for them to start.

The three guys moved a little, positioning themselves two at the back and one at the front, and the people disintegrated the synchronized claps into a loud cheer of anticipation. The one in black stopped clapping and pointed at him with a big smile, giving him the thumbs up before refocusing on his friends. He felt himself suddenly bustling with excitement, like he was already more than a bystander and he definitely knew who he was going to cheer for.

_You better be good._

“See? You’re already loving it” one of his friend’s arm hooked around his shoulders and shook him a little.

“Shut up, didn’t you see what I just did?”

“What?”

“Ah, never mind” he clicked his tongue “Just cheer for these bastards, ok?”

“I haven’t seen them do anything yet”

“Just do!” the bark of laughter from the other side pulled his attention to his other friend “You too!”

“Whatever you say”

The moment the music switched smoothly from one theme to another, the three guys moved abruptly, all in almost perfect synch, and then started to follow the beat with energetic steps. He could see the smiles on their faces, an aloof smirk on one, a predatory grin on another, and the last one, the one in black, had a toothy smile that shifted into smirks some times and vanished some others.

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint who was the better dancer out of the three; it was the one with the white t shirt, the one with the wild grin, his tongue darting out in quick flashes of sultry pokes, his body precise and seductive at the same time. The other two were good too, just not as the first one.

“Woah, they’re good” his friend laughed and clapped.

He didn’t pay attention though, too focused on the guy in black. He obviously wasn’t as skilled as the guy in white, but his moves caught his attention way more than the other two. The was a raw energy flowing in his every move, it was almost aggressive, the way he swung his arms and kicked his legs with every step in explosive jerks, his smile giving way to teeth biting his lower lip, his head cocked to the side in quick little tilts, almost like a nervous quirk, his lips pulling back in something akin to a silent snarl. It all gave a sense of withheld energy, of contained force that flowed out and right through him, his own limbs growing restless under the violence of the guy’s dance. He felt that he’d get punched if he stood too close, that if he walked into his space, a swing of his arm would knock him down right on the spot.

He was completely enthralled.

By the time they concluded their performance, the people erupted in loud cheers, some asking for one more, some just yelling and clapping. The three guys patted each other’s backs and waved at the crowd. The guy in black turned to his general direction and looked around until his head locked towards him. He smiled through his heavy breathing at him and started clapping his hands again, making him realize that he was so stunned that he wasn’t doing it at all. He grinned and laughed as he clapped for the dancer. The man’s smile widened and he waved at him, walking away to join the other two.

An elbow hit him on the side.

“The other dudes don’t stand a chance, huh?” his friend laughed.  


“Yeah, no” he agreed “I don’t think they’ll try a second shot”

“Nah”

He caught the glimpse of the three hooded guys walking near and stretched his neck to see better.

“What are you looking at?” one of his friends inquired.

“Those guys, the ones than just danced…”

A very known and catchy song that new how to pull him into dance mode started playing, the chirpy response of the multitude accompanying the beginning. He saw a few hands clapping high between the people that surrounded the three dancers, there seemed to be some movement, and then the hint of synchronized moves.

_They’re dancing the song!_

He turned to his friends to find them already moving along the song, the choreography well known by the three of them. He reached for their arms and tugged a few times, getting their attention and signaling for them to follow him. He moved through the vigorously dancing bodies until he hit the last wall of people around his target. He pushed with little care through the strangers and came face to face with not three but four guys dancing smoothly along the catchy tune.

It took him no time at all to fix his gaze on the guy in black, but this time, the fierce moves had changed into a cheery, almost awkward dancing that matched the other happy three of them. There was a big smile on his face, teeth evident in a display of fun and enjoyment, even if it was slightly tinted with something like embarrassment.

“Ah, they know it, let’s join them!” his friend hollered from his side.

The statement was probably loud enough for the other group to hear, because two of them looked up. The one that previously had sported a distant smirk and now had a juvenile grin that spotted a cute dimple, and the guy in black, who laughed when he saw the three of them standing there with expectant looks and jumpy feet. The dancer motioned for them to get closer, and so they did.

As his friends joined the dance, laughing and shouting nonsense, he neared the man that was still beckoning him to approach. When he was close enough, he noticed the guy’s eyes under the hood, smiling as much as his mouth.

“You’re the cheering dude!”   


He laughed a little and nodded “Woohyun” he pointed at himself.

The guy in black pulled the hood back, revealing dark, shiny hair that fell on his forehead just over a pair of sharp, still smiling eyes.

“Sunggyu” the dancer offered back.

“Yah, dance you two, it’s almost over!” one of Woohyun’s friends pushed him.

“That” he said pointing at the offending guy “is Sungyeol, and that” he signaled to his other friend, who was dancing amazingly along with the guy in white “is Hoya”

Sunggyu nodded in acknowledgment and seemed to think about it for two seconds before introducing his own friends to Woohyun. The best dancer, the one in white, was called Dongwoo, and the aloof one Myungsoo, who didn’t seem all that cool right at the moment. The fourth one, Sungjong, had backtracked just before going up the stage but was now displaying a rather flexible way of dancing, almost putting into shame most of the girls around them.

The two groups of guys stayed together through a bunch of songs, as the night had seemed to reach its momentum and threw hit after hit, pushing all the people in the club into an escalating fit of euphoria. They danced along, laughed like idiots and fooled around like kids. The time ran past them so quickly and intensively that by the time they decided to take a break towards the bar, they were all out of breath and wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

Once all of them were downing their drinks, an easy and pleasant chat broke free between them, probably also encouraged by the not so little alcohol in their systems, as their bubbly moods gave away.

As time went by, so did their drinks and along with it, their coherence. Soon enough they were laughing at anything, talking nonsense, and practically wobbling on their seats or feet. Woohyun was feeling lightheaded, still conscious of what he was saying and doing but not able to make any sense of it. In front of him, Sunggyu was laughing and giggling at anything and everything he said, his teeth peeking between his lips and his eyes curving softly as he smiled.

“You’ve got such a pretty eye smile” Woohyun blurted without thinking, too gone to care.

But Sunggyu only smiled wider before barking a loud laugh “You trying to hit on me?” he asked.

“Why not?” he shrugged.

Sunggyu only laughed more.

He didn’t even realize that some girls had tried to approach them, he didn’t pay any heed, his attention fully focused on the guy with the beautiful eye smile and confusing behavior. He watched him balance between a shy and cute attitude to a sarcastic and rough display, both times equally captivating. He wouldn’t mind to know the guy better, maybe free from the influence of the alcohol. He was sure they could get to be good friends.

The night was coming to an end, the sun waiting right below the horizon to peek out, when the seven men stumbled out of the club, still in high spirits but already wasted enough to lose their balance and thread of thought. Woohyun was walking along a sleepy looking Sunggyu, arms draped over each other’s shoulders as if they were the closest of friends. Their nonsensical conversation hit a bump and they kept quiet for a while. Then Woohyun came to a shocking realization.

“I didn’t get myself any girl!” his eyes widened in surprise.

“What?” his painfully recent and probably fleeting new best friend asked groggily.

“I always get some…” he trailed off for no reason at all “I always take someone with me” he finished.

“What am I?” the other guy nudged him sulkily.

“Oh…” he looked at Sunggyu long and hard before smiling goofily “You’re right!”

The other guy smiled at him, his pretty smile crooked a little by the intoxication, but pretty still “Well then, were should we go?” he asked.

“Uh… Well, we should go to my place, or yours...” Woohyun said, following his usual itinerary, while his clogged brain attempted to send him sings that there was _something_ not quite fitting in the picture.

“What for?” Sunggyu asked, blinking unevenly and stumbling to the side.

“I…” he trailed off, being pulled along with Sunggyu against a wall and bouncing off again into their walk “I guess we’ll have a problem there” he concluded.

They looked at each other not actually understanding half of what they were talking about and broke into a fit of drunken laughter.

“Guys…” Dongwoo slurred from ahead “we’re crashing at Myung’s” he said as he lost the sense of direction and walked straight into a lamp post.

“Ok” they both answered.

“Watch out” came the delayed warning from a very absentminded Myungsoo.

They crashed at Myungsoo’s… Quite literally, Myungsoo himself plummeting to the floor when the door gave in, and right after him Hoya and Sungjong.

Surprisingly, or not so much, they still managed to burn an hour and a half more before practically falling unconscious over the nearest horizontal surface they could find. The last ones to succumb into sleep were the two new best buddies, who lied sprawled on the couch, arms still around the other’s shoulders.

Woohyun watched at the rest of the guys, all sprawled like corpses over the floor and couch and for some reason ignoring the bed a few meters into the corridor.

“Well” Sunggyu’s voice croaked from his side “I’ve seen worse”

“So have I” he answered sluggishly.

“So? Did I ruin your night?”

“What?” he looked at the guy beside him “Why would you?”

“I didn’t let you get any” he smiled, obviously not regretful in the least and more amused than anything.

“Nah” he smiled back “it’s good like this too, I had an awesome night”

They stared into each other eyes for a long while, the amount of alcohol running in their blood drowning any sense of awkwardness that may have sprouted in any other time. They blinked groggily a few times, their heads not completely still and wobbling from time to time, they probably weren’t even looking at each other anymore.

“Did I tell you…?” Woohyun started, halted, blinked a few times and resumed “Did I tell you that you have a really pretty smile?”

“Uh…” Sunggyu looked to the side, trying to remember if he had “I think so, yeah” he looked back at him.

“Oh” he nodded “Well, did I tell you that…” he looked around, trying to find something he hadn’t said already “Oh, I know, did I tell you that if I had to choose among all of us, I’d chose you?”

“For what?”

“Uh…” he blinked a little more “I dunno”

“Oh, ok” Sunggyu accepted “Then I’d choose you too”

“Oh, thanks” Woohyun smiled.

Sunggyu smiled back, again that pretty (and drunken) smile of his that reached his eyes, and Woohyun found himself leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on the smiling lips.

“What?” Sunggyu slurred sleepily, his eyes no longer open and his head falling onto Woohyun’s shoulder.

“Such a pretty smile” Woohyun mumbled as he made himself comfortable against the other.

In less than five minutes they were both asleep.

“Ugh…” a groan surged from the floor and a grumpy Sungyeol shook his head “I should have taken that damned bet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
